wonderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell is the main protagonist in Heart no Kuni no Alice. She finds herself very plain, and constantly compares herself to her sister. One day Alice falls asleep while waiting for her sister to get a card game. Alice then is awaken, and sees a white rabbit dressed in coat, and vest with a chain watch. Alice refuses to follow the rabbit muttering to herself that this is a dream, and attempts to go back to sleep. The rabbit gets annoyed and turns into a human, and carries Alice off, and the both fall into a black hole, and land in Wonderland. Now Alice's adventure begins with characters like no others. Mafia, royalty, clock makers, and crazy hoodlums, who all fall for her. Follow her adventure as she attempts to leave this dream, and go back to reality, or will she fall in love this world? One of the very few characters who are similar in personality, physical appearance, and reactions to the original book. Alice reacts to everything a little bit more realistically than the original Alice, questioning her surroundings, however she is still dreamy and absent minded. Many of the other characters note that Alice unintentionally leads them on. Her views on life in general have made her a valuable part of wonderland life. The inhabitants fall in love with her because she values life, not like the people who live there. She often considers returning home, but is dissuaded by painful memories of her sisters Edith and Lorina that are induced by Nightmare. She chooses to reside in the neutral Clock Tower with Julius Monrey. She's close with Julius and Boris. Alice also gets really painful headaches with she thinks about whether she has seen Peter before. Relationships Julius Monrey- Alice often describes him as cold but yet slightly kind. He really can be nice to her when he tries. Julius has a connection with her that he can't describe. They're alike on many levels and Ace often teases them saying that they'd be a good couple. Boris Airay- A close friend to Alice who loves wandering the park with her. Alice usually scolds Boris when he's wounded from sneaking in the Maze of Hearts for his "kill or be killed games", but hurries to tending his wounds. Boris doesn't hide the fact that he has feelings for her, and even drapes himself on her at times, causing her to hit him or pull his tail. Blood Dupre- In the beginning when they met, they were friendly, or, civil, to each other, but then things became nasty and Blood spread rumors about Alice "charming" all the men in Wonderland, most likely because he was jealous, which is what Vivaldi, correctly, assumed.In the end though, it became a love hate friendship at the end of Heart no Kuni no Alice. In Joker no Kuni no Alice she realizes that she is in love with blood. In Volume 4 of the manga (Joker no Kuni no Alice) they become Lovers. She starts working for the Hatter Family as negotiator. They even marry in Volume 7 due to a trick played by Elliot. Peter White- He tends to stalk her and has a total burst of happy energy when she 's around and tries to hug her and such, causing her to hit him. Alice is the only person who can convince Peter to not kill a faceless or Ones With Duties because of her value for life. Peter always says that Alice comes first, after all. Vivaldi- Vivaldi and Alice care for each other as close friends. Alice had said that Vivaldi reminded her of her older sister Lorina. Vivaldi shares the secret of her stuffed animal loving side because she trusted her and is brought them a little closer together as friends. Vivaldi seems to only make exceptions for Alice and no one else.(and sometimes Boris) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum- The twins see Alice as their big sister but also love her in a romantic sense. Like Boris, they don't hide their feelings and rather tend to cling onto her whenever she's around. They are extremely possessive of Alice when Boris is around because they know that Boris likes her as much as they do. Category:Characters Category:Female